The Sad Life Of Kagetora Aida
by sketched-daydreams
Summary: Summary: A series of insights into Kagetora Aida's mind as he raises his daughter. Why was it that he had to have the daughter that decides to be the coach of a high school basketball team? Slight Riko/Hyuuga


Summary: A series of insights into Kagetora Aida's mind as he raises his daughter. Why was it that he had to have the daughter that decides to be the coach of a high school basketball team? Slight Riko/Hyuuga

* * *

Kagetora never knew that he was going to be one of those adoring fathers. After all, he had always been the most laid back one in his old national basketball team, but when he was finally admitted into his wife's hospital room and took one look at the bundle in her arms and immediately fell in love. In her arms was his sweet little daughter with the brown hair she inherited from him and her mother's eyes. She captured his heart at once.

"Look how beautiful she is Kagetora," his wife cooed at their child whom he was now holding, "I bet by the time she's older all the boys would trip over themselves to be her boyfriend."

"I am never letting that happen," Kagetora responded immediately still staring at the bundle in his arms.

"You can't say that, darling."

"No boy is going to be even near my precious little girl."

* * *

Kagetora kept that promise for 5 glorious years, where he had Riko all to himself. He was glad to see that she was always more interested in going with him to the gym instead of staying with her mother at home.

She was the center of his world, so when it was time to send her to kindergarten it was actually scarier for Kagetora than Riko.

He stood next to his wife as she hugged their daughter; scanning the room and glaring a death glare at every boy in the room. When Riko let go of her mom, she immediately ran towards where some of the boys were playing with a rubber ball instead of the girls playing with the dollhouse. Kagetora's nostrils actually flared.

"You are breathing fire, Kagetora."

They left with Kagetora being pulled away by his loving wife by the ears as tears streamed down his face.

* * *

When Riko was eight, Kagetora decide that it was time.

"Riko, today we are having a really important lesson."

"What is it?"

"Well, I pretty girl like you will have many suitors, so I will teach you how to defend yourself against them. Remember, boys are horrible, perverted beings that want to take you away from your darling father."

"Okay?"

"Now lets start with the Boston Crab Lock. It's a wrestling move that I want you to use on any guy that annoys you."

* * *

When Riko was ten, Kagetora had slightly accepted the fact that Riko had to go to school with boys and the that she preferred hanging out with them and not the girls.

However that couldn't prepare for what had happened on that faithful evening. Kagetora returned home from the gym to see his precious daughter sitting on a stool with her beautiful brown hair completely sheared off.

Kagetora's jaw dropped as he stared at Riko's boyish haircut.

"Kagetora, can you please close the door behind you."

" . . . what happened?"

"Riko said that her hair was getting in her way and that she wanted to cut it all off. It fits her doesn't it?"

"My hair gets in the way when I play with my friends. It get tangled when I run around, so I cut it the way the other boys cut it."

" . . . please tell me this is a nightmare."

"Kagetora, stop being so dramatic," his wife responded as he sank into his chair staring at his smiling daughter.

* * *

Riko was twelve when she brought home a boy from school.

The night before she announced at the dinner table that she had invited a boy named Hyuuga Junpei, whom Kagetora immediately remembered for his hit list, over for a study session and dinner the following day.

"Why? She is only twelve. Why does she have to bring a boy home?" Kagetora moaned to his unpitying wife.

"Kagetora, its not like he is her boyfriend or something," suddenly his wife suddenly looked devious," though he could be in the future. Riko has been talking about him a lot. She really likes him."

"Kagetora? Where are you going?"

"I am going to buy a pistol. These boys need to know who they are messing with."

Kagetora drove home that night with a new pistol. No boy was going to get close to his little baby.

* * *

Riko came home from school the next day with a dark haired, gray eyed, and glasses wearing boy that Kagetora immediately dubbed the "Glasses Punk" in his mind.

As Riko and Glasses Punk took over the living room for their "study session", Kagetora stood in the kitchen glaring into the back of the boy's neck.

"Kagetora, the poor boy did nothing wrong," his wife tells him as she walks up to the two kids with a pitcher of lemonade.

That just made Kagetora glare even harder at Glasses Punk.

"Do you know that Hyuuga-kun plays basketball?"

Kagetora looked up from the bowl of rice he had been moodily picking at since the start of dinner.

"Do you, Hyuuga-kun?" his wife asked.

"Yes, I generally play shooting guard."

His wife glared at him, no doubt wanting him to add something to the conversation.

Seeing that he was still stubbornly refusing to say anything to Glasses Punk; his wife spoke again.

"We own a gym, Hyuuga-kun, you are welcome to come over to work out and practice anytime you want. I am sure Riko-chan would love to train you. She's learned a lot from her father."

Kagetora was about to object because there was no way Glasses Punk was going to be spending another second near his precious daughter, but a bright smile from the before-mentioned girl stopped him.

"That would be fun! Dad, can we do that?"

Kagetora gritted his teeth as he said, "Yes," because there was no way he could refuse Riko's adorable grin.

What did he do to deserve this pain?

* * *

Kagetora spends the next two and a half years stalking his daughter and Glasses Punk hang out by his gym. He does not like the way they spend hours together, but . . .

Kagetora sighs. He has a soft spot for basketball players and Glasses Punk is so dedicated to the sport that Kagetora does not have the heart to kick him out. The fact Riko always had a smile on after their workouts also made it hard to be mad.

Then all the sudden one night when Riko is about 15, she comes home with tears in her eyes and he can hear the words baka, Hyuuga-kun, and Generation of Miracles. Kagetora realizes he can't get mad at Glasses Punk because he can guess together what happened.

Glasses Punk was an average player. Above average at best because of his decent three-pointers, but from what he heard the "Generation of Miracles" were monsters. It was no surprise that Glasses Punk would be instantly demolished, but still Kagetora thought that Glasses Punk had more resolve than that especially after surviving three years of Kagetora's trademarked death glare.

After that day, Glasses Punk didn't come to the gym anymore and Riko hardly smiled as brightly as before. A part of Kagetora was glad that Glasses Punk was gone, but he can't stand to see his daughter so sad.

Well she was going to high school next year, and then she wouldn't have to worry about basketball idiots like Glasses Punk. Seirin was a new school after all. There would be no chance that Glasses Punk would be there.

Kagetora should have known better than tempting fate.

* * *

Kagetora's next hurdle in his life was when his daughter announced at of the blue that she would be coaching Seirin's high school boy's basketball club.

Kagetora spit all the water that had been in his mouth at that particular news.

He could only listen in disbelief as his precious little girl excitedly talked about a boy named Kiyoshi and how some boys had gotten onto the school roof and announced that they were going to be the best in Japan.

" . . . and Hyuuga-kun went on the roof as well. He said that he was going to aim to be the best in Japan even after that hypocrite said that he doesn't want to play anymore! He finally cut that stupid bleached hair of his as well and . . ."

Wait. Rewind that. Hyuuga-kun? That Glasses Punk again?! Why did that brat keep popping up in Riko's life?

"Yeah so we'll be starting practice on Monday. I've already made some training menus for them!"

"This seems rather harsh, Riko-chan."

"Well they have to back up their claim of being the best after all."

"Darling."

"Yes, Kagetora?"

"Please tell me that Riko is not going to be hanging out with a bunch of hormonal, sweaty teenage boys for hours after school."

"She can take care of herself, Kagetora."

Kagetora sighs. There was no way he can do anything with the way his wife was currently glaring at him.

* * *

Riko is sixteen and she brings her team to the gym for a practice session. Kagetora sits in the corner and glares at every boy silently warning them to stay away from his daughter as he polishes his pistol threateningly. It works on all of them except the Glasses Punk who is too busy talking to his daughter to notice his by now patented death glare.

He makes a name for all of them because by this point in time he has accepted the fact that his daughter wasn't going to listen to him at all.

The big boy with an extremely big smile was nicknamed Ditzy Boy because of his absent-mindedness. Kagetora dislikes even more than Glasses Punk, whom he refers to as Four-Eyes because it wouldn't be fair to make it seem like he had a grudge, because Riko refers to him by his first name of Teppei. Though Kagetora could not deny the fact that Ditzy Boy had a ridiculous amount of talent for basketball.

The Point Guard boy was nicknamed Pretty Boy and the weird cat faced boy was suitably named Cat-Face. The rest he does not give a nickname to because he actually likes the silent boy and the boy with the girlfriend.

Well with the exception of Glasses Punk and Ditzy Boy, most of the boys seemed to be slightly wary and scared of Riko, who was currently displaying the training routines that she had created for them.

Kagetora sniffed proudly. He had taught her well.

* * *

Riko is seventeen and Seirin has finally beaten Rakuzan in such a thrilling match that he could feel his old love of playing basketball rising up again. She sees the team that she had so carefully raised scream and yell with happiness. Everyone from Ditzy Boy to Fire-Head were raising the fists in the air and crying their heart out.

Kagetora couldn't help but feel proud of how well his daughter had raised this team. To be honest, he was proud of Glasses Punk as well. He remembered when the boy had thought that he could never win because he wasn't a prodigy, but he had just matched the Crownless General, Mibuchi Reo.

Out of the side of his eyes he could see Riko hugging Glasses Punk a little longer and harder than the others. His fist tightened a little, but he controlled himself.

Let them celebrate, he can always kill Glasses Punk tomorrow.

* * *

**My first attempt at humor. It feels so weird to not be writing angsty stuff. Well this was a idea that sprang from wanting to support Riko/Hyuuga without actually writing romance and then this happened. Is it just me or am I just writing longer and longer? Well thanks for reading and leave a review!**

**-SWP**


End file.
